Como Luna había dicho
by Aikoss
Summary: Luna había dicho muchas cosas, pero en esta realmente estaba en lo cierto. oneshot.generalfic.


**Titulo:** Como Luna había dicho.

**Summary: **Luna había dicho muchas cosas, pero en esta realmente estaba en lo cierto. .

**Pareja**: Draco-Harry

**Words: **1909

**Declaratoria:** Nada es mío, shalalalala ~

**Notas: Otro oneshot.**

Luna había dicho que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien, que necesitaba despejarse un poco, ver nuevas personas, horizontes infinitos, que el era el grandioso Harry Potter! Salvador del mundo mágico y del no mágico, por que según Luna, si no hubiese _salvado_ al mundo mágico, el mundo _no_ mágico también estaría perdido.

Así que aquí estaba el ahora _no-tan-confiado_ Harry Potter, esperando junto a la fuente de agua cantarina mirando de izquierda a derecha en busca de su cita de esta noche. Sinceramente Harry si entendía como era que Luna lo había embaucado con esto de las citas a ciegas, y si, en verdad el quería salir en citas, pero en _ese_ momento parecía buena idea, y es mas si en ese preciso momento Luna le hubiera mandado a la cita, no hubiese habido mucho problema… pero… Luna le había dejado suficiente tiempo como para pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal en esa cita.

Como por ejemplo, confundir el nombre de su pareja y decir el nombre de la persona con la que salio la vez anterior, o escupir el bocado a medio masticar,_ con nuez de macadamia a lo que soy alérgico,_ en el vestido de seda de su acompañante… o… bueno muchas otras cosas, mas embarazosas como tirarse al suelo después de escuchar un ruido fuerte- y de paso llevarse del brazo a su cita y de tal suerte que cayera en un charco de lodo. Sinceramente todo eso era posible, bueno ya le había pasado. Todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos eran ciertos y teles como ellos, todas sus citas habían sido canceladas.

Mirándose una vez mas los zapatos negros y arrepintiéndose de haberlos escogidos, y eso de ahí era una mancha? Demonios, ahí había otra, justo junto a la primera y ese era un hilo suelto de su pantalón! Ya sabía Harry que tenía que haber escogido la túnica azul rey, pero es que esa se veía tan formal y…

Dando un profundo suspiro, Harry trato de contrarrestar su impulso de regresar a casa para tratar de encontrar algo lo suficientemente decente y estar de regreso en la fuente. Pero eran ya las ocho de la noche, bueno faltaban 5 minutos, así que eran ocho menos cinco, y el pelinegro ya había perdido mas de una hora en casa solo tratando de decidir que camisa ponerse. Dando otro suspiro el chico de los lentes se puso a ver a la gente que pasaba frente a el.

Ahí iba un mago gordo, con el cabello relamido hacia un lado por encima se su calva tratando de disimularla con unos cuantos cabellos. Bueno, si ese mago podía salir así a la calle, seguro que Harry no se vería peor que el, no? Es decir, Harry traía un nido de pájaros en su cabeza, pero también se podía decir se veía como un peinado alborotado como los que estaban de moda.

Por allá iba una larga bruja con zapatos en punta tan pasados de moda que parecían salidos de un cuento de hadas Muggle, así todos largos y retorcidos en la punta con una gran hebilla en el empeine del pie. Así que sus modestos zapatos negros con una o dos motas de polvo no eran tan escandalosos como pensaba al principio. Si Harry no iba tan mal hasta ahora.

Y allá a lo lejos se podía ver un joven brujo con los pantalones rotos, y por acá atrás una bruja que no coordinaba nada de su ropa con sus accesorios, y otra por acá que parecía que no se había bañado en días.

Si, si…

Harry no iba nada mal en total.

Y mas alejado de el, había un joven mago, sus zapatos, que no eran zapatos sino botas a juego con su cinturón, lustradas pero sin ser ofensivamente brillosas, traía puesto un traje de dos piezas con una túnica abierta encima, todo perfectamente coordinado, con una pequeña bolsa de cuero colgando en su cadera pesada con monedas, sus manos portaban una manicura perfecta, como si ese mago nunca se hubiese mordido las uñas en toda su vida, limpias y de un color rosáceo saludable, con unos o dos anillos en sus dedos sin ser ostentosos pero tampoco sin pasar desapercibidos. Con el cabello perfectamente peinado, lacio como la seda, sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar de color rubio... rubio muy claro.

Todo lo opuesto a Harry. Oh bueno, ahí iba toda la confianza de Harry otra vez, por que comparado a ese mago al cual no podía de dejar de ver Harry era totalmente un desastre, feo, desalineado y desgarbado. Oh, Harry por que habías decidido salir hoy así? Debiste de buscar un mejor atuendo, y haber ido a cortarte ese cabello y quizás la manicura no hubiera estado de más.

Seguro la pareja para esta noche no esperaría a sufrir los desfortunios de los anteriores y cuando viera a Harry a lado de este mago perfecto, pensaría que el no era el correcto y se iría con el rubio.

Retorciendo la rosa blanca que tenía en sus manos, _la señal para identificarte, _había dicho Luna, Harry suspiro una vez mas tratando de no pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal y todos los errores que podría cometer.

Pero Harry no siempre había sido así. Harry solía estar confiado de su persona, y aceptaba que no era la persona más guapa del mundo mágico pero tampoco estaba entre los feos. Se sabía poderoso y con un futuro por delante en especial después de la guerra, si no hubiera pasado _eso._

A Harry no le gestaba hablar de _eso,_ pero Luna decía que era necesario hacerlo.

Así que ahora Harry no solo tenía que lidiar con una infancia traumante, el salto a la figura pública de golpe y una guerra pero si no también un secuestro de varios meses. Y de toda su vida, el secuestro había sido lo peor. Si Harry hubiese sido mas rápido, si Harry hubiese sido mas poderoso, si hubiese sabido muchas cosas… pero no las sabía y no tenía caso lamentarse ahora, _aun que todos los días lo hiciese. _Luna decía que todo lo que sentía ya había estado ahí antes de ser secuestrado, solo que el stress del secuestro las había desatado.

"Rosa blanca, eh… seguro tu eres mi cita del día". Voz firme, ligeramente gruesa y suave, no como la de Harry, que hablaba con palabras duras y vacilantes y su voz había agarrado un tono agudo de un tiempo para acá. "No esperaba que fuera el gran Harry Potter con el que saldría hoy."

"Espero no haber llegado tarde" Dijo.

"No, yo he sido el que ha llegado temprano" dijo Harry dando un pequeño sobresalto al ver al mago rubio frente suyo. "Suelo hacerlo, me adelanto y luego olvido el tiempo y no se que horas son, es que no soy bueno en esto… y entonces yo luego…"

"Bien, te vez estupendo."

"Que? No es cierto, mis zapatos están un poco sucios y seguro mi cabello tiene algo en contra mía por que no se aplaca y…"

Una risa, acaso se estaba burlando de el?

"Te burlas de mi…"

"Jajaaja, no, no de ti, Luna dijo que serías así, solo que no le creí. Para mi estas muy bien. Vamos, tengo una reservación."

Morgana Loophole había logrado lo que muchos Mortifagos no lograron en meses, secuestrar a Harry Potter. La bruja creía que Harry la necesitaba y la mayor secuela del secuestro no había sido los golpes ni el tiempo que no pudo ver a sus amigos, si no el abuso psicológico de la bruja que lo secuestro. Morgana se había empeñado en lograr que Harry estuviera a punto de volverse como ella quería. Durante meses, la bruja se paso mermando la mente del chico dorado, diciendo todo lo que hacia mal, por pequeño que fuera. Harry nunca hacia nada bien, no sabia poner los cubiertos de la mesa, ni como doblar las toallas, sus zapatos nunca estaba lo suficientemente limpios, ni sus ropas bien planchadas. Harry nunca seria amado.

Y Harry le creyó.

Pero un día cuando Harry dormía en el cuarto que Loophole había arreglado para el, un ruido lo despertó. Como si alguien hubiera dejado caer algo muy pesado, y de pronto pasos, como gente subiendo por las escaleras y..

"Ahí esta, rápido, vamos, vamos! VAMOS!"

Gente entrando a su habitación.

"No se lo llevaran, el me necesita!"

Gritos por todos lados.

"Noo!"

Obscuridad.

Lo siguiente que Harry supo, fue que estaba en el ala de cuidados en St. Mungo y todo era su culpa. Pasaron varios días antes de que Harry comiera por su voluntad propia, pasaron otros tantos más para que el pelinegro saliera de la cama y meses para escoger su propia ropa. Morgana no estaba ahí para decirle a Harry que estaba bien y que no.

Y Harry no sabía que hacer.

Eso hacia ya casi un año. Y Harry aun luchaba con los aspectos más sencillos de su vida, su autoestima había sido dañada como la guerra no la pudo dañar. Su auto-confianza aplastada y triturada.

Y estar frente a la persona mas perfecta que conocía en toda su vida no era nada sencillo. Es mas, era de lo más estresante que había tenido que hacer en los últimos tiempos, el estar frente a Draco Malfoy en un lugar tan elegante y refinado, con tantas cosas que Harry podría arruinar era nada reconfortante con el chico dorado.

Luna era una buena amiga y una excelente terapeuta, pero nunca pensaría que orquestara una cita a ciegas con el mejor spía de la guerra y actual auror estrella del nuevo ministerio de magia británico. Otra cosa por cual sentirse amenazado por la figura perfecta de Draco, el _tenia_ el sueño dorado de Harry: ser auror.

Harry podía sentir el estrés en sus hombros, como dos manos huesudas apretando cada vez mas.

"Dime Harry, te gusta el lugar?" Comento el rubio con un tono casual mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Harry, evitando así que el peli-negro continuara moviendo de lugar los cubiertos en busca de una simetría perfecta inexistente. "Aquí sirven una pasta deliciosa, te gusta la pasta?"

"Eh? Si, es.. Bonito, espero no arruinar el mantel cuando se me caiga la comida… ya sabes sería una lastima arruinar tan fina tela y.."

"No la arruinaras, y si así fuera seguro que el dueño no se enojaría, quizás hasta la pongan en un marco y la cuelguen con aun leyenda que diga _Mancha de la comida del gran Harry Potter"_ Interrumpió el auror con humor sirviendo un poco de vino a Harry y logrando sacar un sonrojo al chico de lentes.

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá –ah! Oh demonios" Exclamo Draco mientras se levantaba de golpe de su silla con servilleta en mano y vino tinto escurriendo encima, arrastrando consigo una esquina del mantel y llevándose consigo todas las cosas que aun estaban en pie.

Una cascada de cristales rotos después y un Draco Malfoy rojo como nunca en su vida, Harry le dio una mordida a su comida.

"Gracias" Dijo el moreno

"Porque?" Pregunto a su vez el auror.

"Por… tu sabes… lo del vino y eso…" Respondió Harry, dando pequeños vistazos furtivos a Draco.

"No, no lo sé." Pero claro que si sabía. Luna había dicho que Harry necesitaba esto, un mago perfecto que pudiera tener defectos. Y después de todo, Harry no era tan mala compañía como había pensado que sería.

1909 palabras

Espero que sean tan amables de dejarme un simple HOLA en el review. Eso m alegraría mi triste día.


End file.
